Au nom du silence
by Bartemius Crouch Jr
Summary: Un Drago Malfoy seul et désespéré qui se rend compte qu'il ne l'est pas tant que ça...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Il faisait nuit. Une nuit d'une profondeur que Draco n'avait jamais encore observé. Une nuit d'un noir à absorber les ténèbres, une nuit comme tapissée d'un velours sombre et lourd, qui semblait avaler tout ce que le ciel avait accueilli depuis sa création. Une nuit de plus où, Draco, accoudé à sa fenêtre, noyait son regard dans le vide, dans ce vide qui chaque nuit s'emparait de lui sans jamais sembler vouloir le lâcher. Il respira, comme pour se rassurer d'être encore vivant, comme pour essayer d'échapper à ce poids de la nuit. Il respira, puis se mit en route vers la porte de sa chambre, d'un pas dont on ne pouvait savoir s'il était hésitant ou déterminé. S'arrêtant, stoïque, et hagard, il ouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme s'engouffrait dans les couloirs sombres et froids du manoir Malfoy…

Quelques instants, ou quelques heures plus tard, la grande porte s'ouvrait, laissant ainsi sortir le jeune blond. Il affichait un sourire perdu, accroché au néant, qui se mû instantanément en l'expression d'une froide mélancolie. Il s'avançait dans les jardins, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité et se dirigeant vers le lac. Draco avait depuis son plus jeune âge, développé un rapport presque intime avec l'étendue d'eau et ses alentours. C'est là qu'il allait, enfant, avec sa mère lorsque son père recevait le Seigneur des ténèbres, c'est là aussi que plus tard, il se rendait pour essayer en cachette de nouveaux sorts appris dans les grimoires de l'imposante bibliothèque familiale. C'est près du lac qu'il allait, depuis sa douzième année, chercher la quiétude et le repos qu'il ne pouvait trouver en compagnie des autres. Il ne pouvait supporter les autre. Ça n'était pas que leur présence, leur conversation, leurs attitudes qui le gênaient, c'était bien plus que ça, c'était leur être tout entier. Le jeune Malfoy n'avait jamais compris comment, à moins d'être totalement idiot ou affreusement hypocrite, les autres, tous ceux qu'il côtoyait de près ou de loin, pouvaient ne pas ressentir ce désespoir, cette certitude qui le minait, nuit et jour. Il avait passé les trois dernières années à réfléchir à cette question et en était arrivé à la conclusion que les autres, ceux qui vivaient insouciants et qui sans doute vivraient insouciants jusqu'à leur mort, n'auraient jamais conscience d'eux même, de la vie qui les entoure. Il se demandait qui d'entre eux et lui avait le plus de chance.

Il entreprit donc tout type d'expériences, avec Crabbe et Goyle d'abord, l'expérience de l'autorité et du respect (il disposait grâce à la place de son père dans l'organigramme mangemort d'un ascendant « acquis » d'office sur eux) : ces deux imbéciles n'ont jamais compris qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec eux et que leur être n'a jamais été pour Draco, que le support d'une expérimentation qu'il menait sur lui même. Puis, il fit varier les formes d'expériences, feignant l'amitié avec Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, mimant l'amour avec Pansy Parkinson, étudiant ainsi le vide de la relation, quelle qu'elle soit. Il était, cependant, une relation qui fascinait Draco de sens, d'être et de désespoir : c'est celle qu'il entretenait avec un certain groupe de Gryffons aussi insupportables les uns que les autres et avec qui il avait réussi à créer un lien si précieux pour lui : la haine, le conflit.

Dans sa relation avec les trois rouge et or, Draco s'était réellement impliqué, il avait, dès sa première année à Hogwards, dès sa première rencontre avec l'élément central du groupe : Harry Potter, le Survivant, décelé chez lui cette capacité d'être, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez quelqu'un autre que lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, à la sortie du train qui les menait vers l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée du monde sorcier, le futur Prince des Slytherins aperçut, à côté de Potter, une jeune fille brune qui semblait dotée de cette même capacité, 0de ce même regard et de cette lueur dans les yeux que n'ont que ceux qui sont. Il n'était plus seul ! Les deux étaient accompagnés par un jeune homme, roux, le visage tacheté de rousseurs, plutôt grand pour son âge. Son regard était vide. Ronald Weasley.

Quelques instants plus tard, sur les marches du château, il décida d'aller proposer son amitié à ceux qui avait attirés son attention, quittant ses cobayes et se dirigeant vers les seuls êtres dignes d'estime qu'il ait alors connu. Mais la bêtise du roux fit que sa main resta dans le vide, le grand Harry Potter ne voulant apparemment vexer Weasley qui avait, force des choses, une dent contre les Malfoy. Ce que Ronald Weasley, n'a pas vu, c'est le regard qu'ont échangé le survivant et Draco à ce moment là. Un concentré de défi, de curiosité, de hâte, le début d'une longue haine...


	2. Une révélation

**Chapitre 1 :**

Les jours et les mois qui suivirent furent pour le blond et le brun un moyen de juger, d'estimer l'autre, avant de fixer les règles de ce jeu de rôle qui allait s'établir entre eux. Ils testaient leur froideur, leur capacité de perdre toute crédibilité et tout sens, se versant dans une adversité si forte qu'elle ne pouvait en être sincère. La grande majorité des élèves de la célèbre école de magie pouvaient ainsi voir s'affronter quotidiennement et avec force vigueur les désormais plus célèbres ennemis de Hogwards, alternant à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement entre moqueries acerbes, aigres remarques, fulgurantes altercations et coups bas. Ces événements habituels se déroulaient souvent d'une manière similaire : les deux groupes (Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Potter, Granger, Weasley, dont la cohésion s'était affirmée depuis l'épisode d'Halloween) se rencontraient dans un couloir, une allée, un escalier, Crabbe, Goyle ou Weasley se targuait d'une remarque d'une intelligence et d'une éloquence à faire pâlir n'importe quel troll des montagnes, puis regardait ou Draco ou Harry, cherchant un appui à leur bêtise, qui, mettant dans leurs paroles toute la verve nécessaire à la crédibilité de la scène et à l'amusement qu'elle prodiguait sur les deux ennemis, créait le divertissement. Peu à peu, y prenant goût, Malfoy et Potter engagèrent eux mêmes les rencontres qui attiraient désormais autour d'elles une vingtaine d'élèves à chaque fois, cherchant qui irait le plus loin, s'exprimant à coups d'insultes, sur le statut de mangemort de Lucius Malfoy, sur l'inexistante intelligence de Crabbe et Goyle, sur la sombre renommée de la maison Slytherin, sur l'absence de parents d'Harry Potter, sur la pauvreté de la famille Weasley, sur les origines muggle d'Hermione et plus encore…

On eût senti dans ces affrontements le défi et la fascination qu'avaient Potter et Malfoy l'un pour l'autre, pour peu qu'on se détachât de l'instant, qu'au lieu de regarder le doigt, la dispute à proprement parler, on regardât la lune, cette lumière qui dans leur yeux ne révélait rien de plus que le mystère de l'Autre. On l'eût senti, mais personne n'eût cette présence d'esprit de mettre en perspective autre chose que l'utile, le divertissement que créaient les deux ennemis étant considéré comme une attraction somme toute banale. Une rectification s'impose maintenant : une personne comprit que les enjeux de ces oppositions dépassaient le simple cadre d'une relation entre ennemis, qu'il s'agissait d'une recherche de symbiose entre deux êtres, à travers une illusion qu'ils tentèrent d'établir comme vrai. Cette personne savait, car elle était, elle aussi.

Au fil des semaines, au fil des mois, cette opposition s'accrût de sorte à devenir une officieuse institution de l'école entière. On ne pouvait se vanter de connaître Hogwards sans avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, assisté aux belligérances que devenaient les rencontres de Potter et Malfoy, au sein du château ou sur le terrain de Quidditch, lieu où, à compter de la deuxième année, les deux attrapeurs s'efforcèrent de garder l'apparence de leur rivalité, usant et abusant de toute ruse possible afin de prendre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Lorsque survinrent l'affaire de la pierre philosophale, et la première rencontre du preux Gryffindor avec le Maître des ténèbres, l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets et la rencontre de celui-ci avec Jedusor, personne ne vit de différence, si ce n'est une augmentation de fréquence et d'intensité, dans les traditionnelles joutes entre Malfoy et Potter. Mais Draco sentit à chaque fois le vent tourner, il sentait que celui auquel il s'était mesuré toute l'année durant commençait à faiblir. Il le voyait s'inclure dans le spectacle, quitter peu à peu leur univers de jeu, pour entrer dans le réel. Il perdait pied.

Le surnommé Prince de Slytherin, qui commençait à se lasser de reproduire les mêmes jeux à répétition, essaya de rétablir la situation, provoquant le célèbre balafré de plus en plus, et se mettant à chaque fois de plus en plus en retrait de la situation. Il réussit, à force de répéter avec la même grossièreté sa manœuvre, à faire, dès l'hiver de leur deuxième année, puis à la fin de celle-ci, réapparaître cette flamme, cette mystérieuse lueur dans les yeux de Potter.

« _J'avais conscience de tout cela, je le voyais faiblir, toi le rattraper, mais j'étais seule à voir ce qui se jouait à travers ces incessantes disputes. Non pas le pouvoir, une quelconque lutte qui aurait un but, non, c'était bien plus puissant que ça, il s'agissait de ta vie, et de la survie d'Harry, il s'accrochait à toi avec une force qui devenait dangereuse pour lui et toi, tu essayait de le garder afin de ne pas tomber dans la solitude dont il t'avais sorti. Il est plus faible, Draco et tu étais le seul pilier sur lequel il pouvait se reposer. Au moindre doute sur ta personne, il menaçait dangereusement de rejoindre ces ignares qui nous entourent quotidiennement et regarde ce qui arrive : n'était-ce pas à prévoir ? Peux-tu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, me dire que tu ne le comprends pas ? Draco, il faut que tu acceptes le fait qu'il a besoin de toi, et plus que tu ne le penses, croie moi..._

– _Après ce qu'il a fait? Tu vois bien que c'est impossible ! Et quand bien même, tu sais bien qu'il ne voudra rien savoir. Harry est faible, et un tel choc risque de le détruire et de bouleverser l'issue finale. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, et toi non plus… Tu le sais bien, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, je suis désolé…_

– _Pas pour l'instant..._

– _Pas pour l'instant. »_

C'est ainsi que Draco tenta, au péril de sa couverture et de son intégrité, de « réveiller » Potter, de faire revenir cette fougue cette lueur du premier jour entre eux. Il y parvenait, par accoups, lorsque le Seigneur des Tenebres ne se faisait trop présent dans la vie de l'un ou de l'autre. Il fut cependant un moment où le blond slytherin stabilisa la situation, même si dans son cas, Voldemort se montrait et s'était montré de plus en plus diligent envers le jeune Malfoy, afin de le faire rejoindre les rangs des Death-eaters au plus vite, lui demandant de plus en plus de transfigurer son apparente humanité en une barbarie sans nom. On remarquera également que lorsque survint cet apaisement, le jeune Gryffindor était en prise aux douleurs de plus en plus présentes de sa cicatrice, et de celles engendrées par la mort de Sirius Black. Leurs rencontres étaient alors tellement intenses qu'on ne savait jamais jusqu'où elles pouvaient les mener. Harry en voulait, il vivait pleinement, alors que Draco, Draco était comme frustré, il ne pouvait pleinement se satisfaire de la situation, il en voulait plus.

C'est un soir de février lors de leur cinquième année, alors que Harry revenait d'un de ses entraînements de Quidditch, qu'il surprit, adossé au mur menant à la salle sur demande, un Draco Malfoy qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Il commença, par réflexe, à le défier du regard et ouvrit la bouche, pour l'insulter, mais croisa un regard, qui n'était pas celui du Draco Malfoy qu'il connaissait, empli de lueur et de force, non, là, le regard du blond était chaleureux et cordial. C'est ce qui étonna Harry :

« Que fais tu là Malfoy ? intima t-il avec ce qui se voulait être fermeté et force mais qui se révéla une sorte de peur froide.

\- Je voudrais te parler, Potter. » Le ton flegmatique avec lequel répondit Malfoy le laissa coi. Il le regarda alors avec une telle curiosité, attendant que celui-ci continuât, mais il resta muet, lui montrant simplement la porte et lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Harry connaissait bien cette porte, elle était celle qu'il franchissait, en période de troubles pour s'isoler du monde et réfléchir, en période de guerre pour entraîner la Dumbledore's Army et maintenant, c'était Malfoy qui le faisait entrer dans cette salle bien connue. Une fois Malfoy rentré, il s'assit dans un des deux fauteuils dirigés l'un et l'autre vers une cheminée de pierres bosselées, où était un feu récemment allumé qui procurait à la pièce une luminosité ni claire ni sombre et une chaleur fort agréable.

Harry, comme intimidé par la situation, reprit son air assuré et assomma le silence d'un tranchant :

« Alors Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il vit Malfoy prendre place sur l'autre fauteuil, attendre un instant, regarder dans le vite et répondre d'un ton serein et détaché :

« Je voudrais te parler.

-C'est faux ! S'énerva le gryffindor. C'est faux, tu ne veux pas me parler, tu veux me soutirer des informations afin de les donner à ton death-eater de père et à ton bien aimé Voldemort ! »

Harry sentit tout de suite le froid que provoqua l'énonciation de ce nom devant Malfoy et s'attendait à une riposte de sa part. Malfoy respira et continua :

« La facilité, évidemmet, je pensais que tu allais y échapper, ou ne pas t'y livrer tout entier, c'est malheureux. Je ne suis pas venu te chercher pour nos habituelles disputes que je sais que tu affectionne tant, non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, je suis venu car je voudrais te parler. Il regarda Harry qui, au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots semblait se faire engloutir par son fauteuil. Il continua. Oui, Harry Potter, je veux te parler. Je veux te parler, non pas de nos habituelles batailles, non pas de la grande bataille, non pas de nos batailles personnelles, je suis venu pour te parler de la raison de notre haine, cette raison qui remonte à notre première année. Il avait vu le survivant avoir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il fit l'usage de l'adjectif possessif les englobant, réaction à prévoir se dit-il, mais il continua. Te souviens-tu, Harry Potter, du moment où notre haine se fit ? Te souviens-tu du moment exact où tu refusa d'accepter mon amitié ? Te souviens tu de ce regard que nous nous échangeâmes alors ? Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il scella ? Draco laissa un moment de silence, afin d'observer la réaction d'Harry. Il était muet, immobile et regardait dans le vide. Alors, il continua. Harry, je pense que nous nous sommes assez fréquenté pour que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms et non plus par ces noms tristes qui nous remmènent sans cesse à cette guerre qui ne nous appartient pas. Harry, je sais que tu accorde beaucoup d'importance à notre lien, et sache que moi aussi, mais je sais également que tu n'aimes pas nos rencontres, qui te rappellent que l'existence que tu mènes, celle pour laquelle tu es fier et celle qui confère un sens à ta vie n'est qu'une sombre arnaque, qu'une tromperie, qu'un plateau de jeu qui aussi fascinant soit-il, n'en reste qu'un plateau de jeu. Je sais que cela te fais du mal, car cela m'en fait aussi, mais je sais aussi que tu as besoin qu'on te dise que tu existe, que tu es. Car oui, Harry Potter, tu es et je ne te voudrais pas sombrer dans cet abîme où nagent tous ces automates que l'on peu croiser partout, et je pense que pour toi même, tu ne le voudrais pas. Ainsi, Harry, je voudrais que l'on ne limite plus notre relation à une simple haine, mais la faire évoluer en ce qu'on est convenu d'appeler de l'amitié. Il vit Potter sourire avec amusement. Oui, Potter, Harry plutôt, je suis venu te proposer mon amitié, comme à la première année. Je suis venu pour te proposer que nous ne soyons non plus des obstacles l'un pour l'autre mais des réceptacles l'un de l'autre. Sache également, le balafré (Harry sourit dès qu'il ouït ce surnom), que ce que je te propose est strictement secret et n'a vocation à avoir aucune répercussion sur l'extérieur. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? »

Il avait accentué sur le prénom de celui qui était resté muet, les yeux comme attachés au vide, qui, après une longue inspiration, commença à parler :

« Comment peux tu vivre en pensant ce que tu dis ? Malfoy, je te croyais un être froid, hargneux et en soif de vengeance mais le détachement qui semble structurer ta vision de la vie est bien pire Malfoy, tu dis vivre comme séparé d'une autre vie mais assurément, cette vie n'existe pas Malfoy, tu te renfermes dans un monde intérieur qui n'a pas d'autre issue qu'une rupture avec le monde et tu m'inclus dedans comme si j'étais avec toi, au dessus, dans une bulle, alors que les autres ne sont que dans un plateau de jeu comme tu le dis si bien… UN PLATEAU DE JEU ? C'est comme ça que tu vois la vie ? Mon pauvre Draco, puisque tu désire que je t'appelle Draco, ou bien tu es doté d'une lucidité formidable, auquel cas je te plains car tu es le seul à l'avoir, ou alors tu as un vrai problème, auquel cas je te plains également. Je te plains car tu échappe au vrai sens de la vie, à cette utilité que chacun a sur cette terre. Je tiens cependant à te préciser quelque chose : si nous nous sommes battus, ou plutôt si je me suis battu contre toi, cela était effectivement de l'amusement au départ, mais c'est à force de découvrir la froideur dont tu fais preuve dans tes relations avec les autres, je me suis livré corps et âme dans une lutte contre toi. Ce sang froid que tu as et que tu peux appeler détachement, c'est ce qui me poussa à me battre contre toi, non une quelconque prise de conscience de la médiocrité du monde comme tu semble le croire, tu maltraite le monde dans lequel tu vis et c'est ce qui te rends si détestable Malfoy ! Mais bon, tu me donne une autre perspective de toi même, et tu fais pitié Draco, donc j'accepte ta proposition pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, ton histoire m'intrigue, et si jamais il s'avérait que tu aie raison, elle pourrait se révéler être la raison de toute l'incompréhension que je peux avoir envers ce monde. Ensuite, tu m'as l'air sincèrement désespéré et je me sentirait coupable dans le cas où il t'arriverais de faire une connerie et puis j'aimerai vraiment découvrir la vraie face de celui qui m'a fait vivre l'enfer durant ces cinq dernières années. J'accepte donc ta proposition, Draco mais comprends qu'en l'instant présent, je sois fatigué et un peu assommé par ce que tu viens de me livrer et je dois partir. A plus tard. »

Draco était abasourdi. Avait-il réellement entendu tout cela ? Celui qu'il avait vu comme une alternative à son mal-être n'est en fait qu'une machine a exister comme les autres ? Il ne pouvait le supporter, de s'être ainsi trompé. Alors qu'Harry sortait, il se dirigea vers une sorte de meuble opposé à la lumière de la cheminée et se servit un grand verre d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky qu'il avait toujours affectionné, s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et commença à boire…

Harry était troublé. Avait-il bien fait de mentir à Malfoy, devait-il faire demi tour et lui dire qu'il le comprenais ? Non. Il avait fait ça pour une bonne raison et n'allait certainement pas laisser ses émotions, une quelconque morale l'empêcher d'aller mieux. Il partit donc de la salle, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil au blond qui semblait ne pas revenir de son le savait et le comprenais, mais il voulait réussir et pour cela il fallait faire des sacrifices…

La porte claqua alors qu'elle venait de s'en éloigné. Elle avait tout entendu, elle savait maintenant ce que Draco était, et ce qu'Harry lui avait fait. Elle se retint d'agir, d'aller voir Harry, lui dire qu'elle savait qu'il mentait, qu'il comprenais réellement Draco mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de se dévoiler pour cela. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller voir le Slytherin, il était déjà assez troublé concernant Harry qu'elle sentait que faire quelque chose reviendrait à perdre ce pouvoir d'invisibilité qu'elle avait. Elle avait cependant besoin d'aller parler à quelqu'un. C'était décidé, le lendemain, Draco Malfoy recevrait une étrange visite…


	3. Hermione

Lorsque Hermione sortit de son dortoir, il faisait encore nuit. Elle avait, comme à son habitude, dormi entre deux et trois heures, et avait, le reste de la nuit, lu. Elle avait depuis sa première année, toujours ressenti le besoin de se donner aux livres, de s'imprégner d'eux et de les imprégner d'elle. Les livres devenaient ses confidents, elle se voyait en eux et découvrait à chaque page une face d'elle même différente. Hermione Granger se nourrissait de livres. Ils étaient son alternative à la folie, à la destruction de son monde. Ils étaient aussi un divertissement : comme elle se souciait de ses lectures qu'elle avait aussi multiples que variées, elle ne s'intéressait pas à ce qui se passait autour d'elle et qui la navrait.

Hermione sentait qu'elle ne vivait pas dans le même monde que les autres. Elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de l'agitation quotidienne des autres, leur « sens de la vie », elle les voyait s'agiter comme des pantins dans le vide, se perdant dans le brouillard et semblant savoir où aller. Elle s'était toujours sentie inférieure face à toutes ces personnes, desquelles l'assurance provenait d'une insouciance qu'elle leur enviait. Elle se sentait mal dans leur environnent.

C'est pour échapper à ce mal-être qu'Hermione s'était fixée des lubies, elles la tenait en vie, en haleine. C'est pour ça qu'elle lisait chaque nuit, qu'elle se focalisait sur les cours, et que tout les matins, avant que les autres filles du dortoir Gryffindor ne se réveillent, elle sortait dans le parc, et allait s'asseoir contre le Whomping Willow, plusieurs heures durant. Hermione Granger était la seule personne de l'école qui pouvait approcher le fameux saule, car son âme ne se laissait pas « submerger par les passions ». _« Sine passionibus animae, sine vi salices »_ avait elle lu dans un des manuscrit de l'ancien directeur de Hogwards Flytherley Undercliffe. Ainsi, chaque matin, elle s'asseyait et restait le regard et l'esprit dans le vide quelques heures (jamais elle n'avait pensé les compter) avant qu'elle n'ouïsse le vacarme assourdissant provoqué par les centaines d'élèves de Hogwards piétinant avec force les vieilles et vénérables de robustesse pierres du château. Alors, elle se mettait en marche.  
Ce matin là donc, alors que la lune brillait de son éclat, elle s'assit. Pendant qu'elle continuait de fixer le brouillard qui encombrait son esprit, (après quelques minutes ? Plusieurs heures?), Hermione fut sortie de sa transe par le frémissement fort et régulier d'un hibou grand duc qui vint se poser à quelques mètres de là, par peur sans doute de l'arbre partout redouté. La brune réussit à entrevoir la scène à travers la pénombre et jeta un regard dénué de toute expression à l'oiseau, qui prit son envol après avoir déposé ce qui semblait être une enveloppe sur la terre nue qui entourait le saule. Elle replongea dans le brouillard.

Elle quitta définitivement son état immobile quand le sol se mit à trembler d'une vibration venant du château. Le départ avait été donné.

Hermione se leva et, se dirigeant vers le chemin menant vers le l'immense et ancien bâtiment, elle s'abaissa afin de récupérer ce que l'oiseau avait déposé auparavant. C'était une enveloppe de papier d'une couleur oscillant entre l'ivoire et le beige. Y était apposée de la cire rouge, mais pas de sceau, comme si l'expéditeur ne voulait se faire connaître. Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit à l'intérieur une simple feuille de papier à lettre, quelque peu plus clair que l'enveloppe, sur laquelle était laconiquement écrit à l'encre noire :

 _Hermione Granger,_

 _Je souhaiterais te parler._

 _Draco Malfoy._

Hermione tomba des nues. Draco Malfoy ! Elle relut la lettre à haute voix, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir devancée ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Elle relut la lettre à haute voix et alors qu'elle énonçait le prénom de son destinataire, elle vit en bas de la feuille d'autre mots s'inscrire :

 _Ce soir, lorsque la Douleur s'en ira,_

 _Et que le cracmol est repu,_

 _Dirige toi vers l'imprévu._

 _Un ami qui t'y attendra_

Hermione resta bouche bée durant plusieurs secondes. Que voulais dire ce message ? Qu'avait voulu lui faire Malfoy par cette démonstration de magie ? Pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé ce message ici ? Que sous entendait ce message, l'envoi de celui-ci ? Toutes ces questions trottaient dans sa tête et le brouillard duquel elle sortait avait du mal à intégrer toutes ces interrogations.

 _Ce soir, lorsque la douleur s'en ira,_

 _Que le cracmol sera repu_

C'était sans aucun doute une heure de rendez-vous. Ce soir, quand la douleur s'en va, alors que le mal part ? Qui peut être le mal ? Est-ce Snape, Rusard, un des fantômes ? Quand une guérison opère ? Hermione chercha à se souvenir de qui était malade, ou à l'infirmerie actuellement, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle relit la première ligne. « Quand la Douleur s'en ira», et eut un éclair de lucidité. La Douleur ! La majuscule indiquait une chose particulière, un événement spécial, une personne. Et quelle personne peut être mieux assimilée à la douleur qu'une femme se nommant Dolores ? Donc Malfoy parlait d'Umbridge. Lorsqu'elle s'en va… Hermione se rappela alors que la professeure en question leur avait annoncé la veille qu'elle devait s'absenter sur requête du Ministère de la magie et qu'elle laisserait donc la responsabilité de veiller au maintien de l'ordre à Severus Snape à partir de l'extinction des feux des premières années. C'était donc à 21 heures que Malfoy lui donnait rendez vous. Elle s'intéressa alors à la deuxième partie du message. « Et que le cracmol est repu ». Hermione chercha passa en revue tout les cracmols du château, mais n'en trouva qu'un. Rusard. Quand Rusard est repu. Il s'agissait sans aucun d'une précision quant à l'heure du rendez vous. Quand donc mangeait Rusard ? Elle se souvint alors que Rusard mangeait séparément du repas commun, après avoir mené les premières années au dortoir, aux alentours de 21:30. Elle connaissait donc l'heure, manquait le lieu.

 _Dirige toi vers l'imprévu._

La salle sur demande ! Il s'agissait de la salle sur demande ! Quoi de plus imprévu que sa propre volonté ! Malfoy lui donnait rendez-vous à 21:30 à la salle sur demande. Malfoy, cet « ami » qui l'attendra, cette formulation était un temps soit peu étonnante. Peut être que cette manière de signer permettait de mettre au clair sa non-hostilité, ou alors s'agissait-il d'un ami d'Hermione qui l'attendrait. L'énigme était encore entière…

La jeune femme se dirigea alors d'un pas guilleret mais assuré vers le château./

Sur une des façades de l'école, une fenêtre se clôt alors, et Draco Lucius Malfoy se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Le repas d'Hermione fut semblable à tout les autres, du moins en apparence. Elle avait capté des regards à son endroit provenant des yeux du prince des Slytherins. Des regards entendus et amusés auxquels elle répondit par une attitude de majesté, ne le regardant point mais accordant ses expressions faciales et corporelles avec la noblesse et l'air aristocratique découlant du regard de Malfoy. Elle le vit à plusieurs reprises sourire avec amusement de son attitude, et s'efforçait de contenir elle aussi un sourire.

La journée passa assez rapidement pour la gryffindor, alternant entre les cours de potions, de sortilèges, d'histoire de la magie et autant de matières dans lesquelles Hermione excellait. Les cours s'étaient passés comme à l'habitude pouvait on dire, mais Hermione semblait absente, elle fixait ses livres du regard qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire au brouillard matinal entourant le Whomping Willow et laissait transparaître à travers les réponses qu'elle donnait à chaque interrogation professorale le vide qui encombrait son esprit. Lorsque Ron, puis Harry vinrent successivement la voir pour savoir ce qui la rendait si différente que d'habitude, elle ne sût répondre et prétexta une recrudescence de travail a fournir, une réponse qui sembla leur convenir.

Le soir, Hermione, après le repas, prit un livre de sortilèges et s'y livra toute entière. Du moins voulait-elle ; elle s'aperçut vite qu'elle ne pouvait finir une ligne du livre sans jeter un regard à l'horloge qui semblait avancer à la vitesse la plus faible qu'il puisse être. Elle décida donc de sortir en avance, 20:48, et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'efforça de s'y rendre du pas le plus lourd et lent qu'elle pût avoir mais moins de quinze minutes plus tard, elle était en haut de la tour. Hermione s'assit et tenta de mettre ses idées au clair. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à Malfoy, comment lui dire sans lui dire qu'elle savait tout ? Comment pouvait-il réagir ? Et si il ne l'avait pas contacté pour ça ? Elle resta dans le vague, réfléchissant quant à cette dernière interrogation. Et si Malfoy ne l'avait pas contacté pour ça ? Elle s'était posé toutes les questions relatives à l'horaire, au lieu, à son attitude, ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais jamais elle ne s'était demandé ce qui se cachait derrière le laconique « Je souhaiterais te parler » du blond. Elle resta interdite durant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'Hermione leva la tête, quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de voir qu'il était l'heure du rendez-vous, dépassée de quatre minutes ! Elle commença à dévaler les escaliers à toute allure et courut dans les centenaires couloirs durant dix longues minutes. Arrivée au couloir menant à la salle sur demande, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, ne voulant pas que Malfoy la voie essoufflée après une course pour se rendre à un rendez-vous pour le voir! Elle s'apposa sur le mur, attendant de reprendre son souffle et c'est alors qu'apparut le blond. Il venait du couloir opposé à celui dans lequel elle était. Il marchait lentement, de son allure forte et légère à la fois. Il s'approcha d'elle, et d'une voix suave et distinguée : « J'ai cru un instant que tu ne viendrais pas ».

Hermione ne répondit rien, et resta interdite. Malfoy lui indiqua la direction de la salle sur demande et elle le suivit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tapisserie représentant un homme médiéval entouré de trolls auxquels il tentait d'apprendre la danse qui servait d'indicateur à l'entrée de la salle et Draco effectua trois aller-retours successifs en face de ladite tenture et d'une Hermione stupéfaite de l'aisance avec laquelle il rendait sa démarche presque banale, habituelle. Au troisième passage devant la tapisserie, la porte de la Salle apparut. Le blond slytherin s'y dirigea, et l'ouvrit, invitant la gryffindor à rentrer.

La brune fut stupéfaite de la salle dans laquelle elle entrait. Une salle dans laquelle elle se sentait formidablement bien. Une salle ni grande ni petite, entourée d'une bibliothèque de livres anciens, et laissant un feu de cheminée trôner en son centre, autour duquel étaient disposés un fauteuil de type club et un canapé de la même inspiration.

Elle demanda à Malfoy :

« Cet endroit, est-ce là où tu as emmené Harry ? Hermione guettait, à l'instant où elle prononça ces paroles, la réaction de Draco.

-Non, je l'avais un peu épuré, de peur que tant de livres effrayasses Potter, répondit flegmatique Malfoy affichant un sourire en coin lors qu'Hermione eut une légère grimace de surprise. Il continua, se dirigeant vers un pan de la bibliothèque. C'est ici que je viens chaque jour pour me ressourcer et échapper à tout ce monde. C'est, en quelque sorte, mon saule, dit il, semblant fixer un livre des yeux alors qu'Hermione souriait à la mention de son arbre sous lequel l'avait surpris le messager des Malfoy. Il se retourna vers Hermione, la fixa, et lui dit :

-Tu sais, je t'ai demandé de venir pour deux raisons. La première est que cela fait longtemps que nous nous côtoyons, et pourtant longtemps que notre relation se limite à la périphérie de celle que j'entretiens avec Potter. Et cependant, j'aimerais savoir qui tu es vraiment, qui est cette fille à la fois particulièrement talentueuse, acharnée, et désespérément teigneuse que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de connaître, et je souhaiterais, si tu le conçois, que nous puissions véritablement discuter, échanger. Tu m'intrigues, Hermione Granger, et je pense que nous avons bien des choses en commun (Hermione ne réagit pas, maintenant un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres), et même, mais tu le sais, avec Potter, malgré sa réaction d'hier (Cette fois, la brune semble légèrement acquiescer le constat de Malfoy, tout en maintenant son regard qui depuis la prise de parole du blond, portait sur l'âtre brûlant). Je crois savoir que tu n'es pas venue ici afin de déverser ta haine sur moi, tu l'aurais fait bien plus tôt, et en public, mais je ne sais pas quels sont tes sentiments, ce que tu sais et qui tu es. Oui, Granger, tu es une énigme ; tu sembles échapper de loin à ce groupe, t'en soustraire, et pour autant y être mieux que quiconque. Tu sembles lointaine, mystérieuse, retirée, mais évoluer dans une relation parfaitement épanouie. Tu te détache mais reste arrimée. Tu es une énigme, et j'aimerais, si tu y consens, essayer de la comprendre. Je ne cherche pas à ce que nous devenions amis tout de suite – cette ambition se confronterait à l'habitude de la haine entre nous, ou du moins du rejet –, mais que nous ayons la possibilité de nous connaître et de nous comprendre. Voici ma première proposition, je te laisse le temps que tu souhaites pour me répondre, ou pas, selon ta volonté. Le second point que je souhaitais aborder avec toi et qui a précipité ma prise de contact, c'est Potter. Ne souris pas, je pense que le sujet est vraiment crucial à bien des échelles ! Bref, j'avais remarqué chez Potter, comme chez toi, en début de première année et je pense que tu l'as remarqué également, qu'il semblait se singulariser de ce flot amorphe de demi-consciences endormies par l'habitude, et la passion de l'immédiateté. Une singularisation, qu'on eût dit voilée par sa volonté de reconnaissance des autres, et qui l'amena à refuser mon amitié à cause de celle que Weasley lui avait promit. Est-ce bien cela ?

– Continue, s'il te plaît… dit-elle attentive

– Donc je pense que cette distinction entre Potter et les autres élèves, dans la compréhension du sens de ses actions, de ses choix, et je le pensais, de son rôle individuel, était entre celle dont je présume tu es l'objet et la mienne, la plus faible. N'ayant réussi à obtenir son amitié, j'ai donc essayé un autre moyen pour moi d'abord, mais aussi pour lui, afin d'exprimer cette unicité, à travers l'exacerbation d'une violence inutile, simple expression sur un autre plan de toutes ces actions inutiles que nous faisions. Une sorte d'équilibre à travers la violence. Mais j'ai rapidement constaté, comme toi j'imagine, que son recul sur les autres et sur lui-même avait des limites, et que nos combats sombraient régulièrement dans l'habitude. Je n'étais donc plus capable à ces moments là, de confronter ma prétendue lucidité à la sienne, mais n'avais pour autre rôle que d'essayer de la raviver, sous la multiple menace de conséquences tragiques de son abandon ; ma propre chute, n'ayant plus à qui me confronter, celle de Potter, en tant qu'individu qui ne deviendra plus qu'un automate parmi d'autres, de l'école et enfin du monde sorcier. Je ne veux pas du retour de Voldemort. Je n'en veux pas ! POURQUOI NE PEUT-IL PAS ETRE SENSE?! Excuse-moi, je m'emporte, mais je ne peux pas, et toi non plus, pas moins que le monde sorcier, laisser Harry Potter, le survivant et le seul espoir de ce monde à moitié libre, devenir moins que rien, incapable de la moindre analyse et du moindre choix, cela me fait sortir hors de mes gonds.

Un étourdissant silence emplit la pièce, que Draco essaya maladroitement de combler:

\- Firewhisky?

Hermione resta coite, mais finit par signifier une affirmation de son visage…


End file.
